


Insanity

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Texas Chainsaw MassacreCharacters: Nubbins, Drayton, BubbaRelationship: Nubbins/readerRequest: Hi could you do another Nubbinsxreader ? Maybe about him falling in love with one of the victims and the victim likes him back? Thanks





	Insanity

When your cousins friend pulled over for the hitchhiker, you couldn’t help but be totally mesmerised by this strange person who had clambered into the back of the van. He saw next to you while the others squeezed up towards the front of the van. The only reason you had came on this stupid road trip with your cousin and her 3 friends was because you were going to jump off somewhere and start fresh. You hated them with a passion. Stuck up adult children with little sense of what others might go through in their life’s when their mommy and daddy aren’t footing the bill.   
Like this man, he was obviously having a hard time and you had done your best to pull over and let him in.   
He was very smiley, chuckling every now and again as the van kept silent.   
Suddenly, he started to ruffle through his bag and turn to you.   
“Look, look here.” He pulled out a camera and raised it up, taking two quick succession snap shots of you. you blinked, but unable to stop yourself from laughing at the strange action.   
the prints came out and he quickly grabbed them, placing them to the side.   
“Why did you take her picture?” Mark, your cousins boyfriend pipped up.   
“Pretty girl, pretty, picture.” He held up the photo which was actually rather nice. The shock hadn’t fully hit you so you just looked a little quizzical. It certainly wasn’t the worse picture of you in the world. “Good picture, see.”   
He held it up to Mark who quickly reached out to snatch it out of the mans hand but he was quicker.   
“Not yours, hers.” He growled, sounding rather aggressive before holding the picture out to you. You smiled and took it.   
“but didn’t he take two?” Your cousin asked and you could tell the line of questioning along with the disgusted looks were getting on the mans nerves.   
“No, he just took one. It’s a double flash camera.” You lie through your teeth, knowing there was no such think but the group let out a collective ‘ahh’ as if they knew. You send the man a knowing smirk as you turned back to him and he seemed to be beaming at you.   
“Do you do a lot of photography?” you ask, moving a little closer to him.   
“Yeah, yeah!” Back into his bag he went and pulled out a bundle of photos. “use to work at the slaughter house.” He presented the photos to you and you took them.   
The photos were of various cattle in the different stages of being processed.   
“Really? How long were you there for?” you ask, flipping through the photos in fascination. It always interested you in some morbid way.   
“Since a child, since I was young. My brother worked there, and my pap. Family worked there.” He spouted off, seemingly enjoying talking about it.   
“Whats that?” you ask, holding a photo up to him. It was of a dead cow with a strange machine in the back ground. He shuffled closer to you and you pointed to what you were asking about.  
“Grinder. Grind up the meat real good. Make mince, and burgers. No bones can go in though. Not bones.” He tapped the photo a few times to emphasise the point.   
“Ive never seen one that big before. Must have been dangerous to work with.” You comment. Someone could easily lose an entire arm in there.   
“Can we stop talking about dead things and meat.” Your cousin started to moan as she grimaced.   
The man frowned at her but dropped his gaze and looked back at you. You rolled your eyes and offered him the pictures back.   
“sorry.” You said in a low voice so the others would hear.   
he took the photos and stuffed them back in his bag. You noticed him take the spare photo of you and put it in a little sack that hung around his neck.   
“Do you know where theres a gas station?” Simon, who had been driving the entire time, called back.   
“yeah, yeah, up ahead. Keep following the road. About a mile.” The man points forward, so eager to give directions.   
“And where are you needing dropped off?” your cousin snapped at the man.   
“[c/n]!” You snapped back, angry at her for being so rude.   
“I can get out there.” The man smiles, looking at you. He was playing about with something in his bag.   
Suddenly, he grabbed your hand and hauled you towards him, holding your palm face up. From his bag, he drew a blade and bought it across your palm. It wasn’t deep but it was terrifying. You heard everyone scream and Mark jumped forward, pulling the guy off you. in turn, the guy sliced his own palm as if he intended to make some blood brother promise.   
Simon slammed on the breaks and Mark opened the door, pushing the man and his belongings out onto the side of the road.   
But, for some reason, you couldn’t scream. Your hand was pulsing with pain and you couldn’t believe what just happened to you. Simon stepped on the gas and the van flew off. The man ran along side it, slamming into the side and smearing his bloodied hand over the side. But soon the van picked up enough speed.   
“Are you happy we picked him up now?!” Mark snapped at you, none of them really caring that you were bleeding badly.   
You wrapped your hand in a clean hand towel you had bought just in case.   
And yet, you couldn’t pull your mind away from the man. You didn’t even know his name.   
The others were debating about stopping at all to get gas but Simon said they had to.  
maybe you could ask the attendants there if they knew about the mysterious man.   
Soon enough, you pulled into a gas station. There were two men stepped out. Simon told the man to fill it up but the man told him the gas truck was running later and would hopefully be here within the day.  
You were the last to get out the van, and your hand caught the guys attention as the others debated about what to do.   
“what happened to your hand there?” He asked, coming up to you.   
“We picked up a hitchhiker. I think he took a liking to me.” You tried to shrug it off as a job.   
“Seems so.” The man hummed himself as his eyes fell on the blood on the side of the van.   
“You wouldn’t happen to know his name? he said hes from around here, and his family worked at the slaughter house.” You asked, keeping your voice low which he obviously noticed.   
“Don’t want your friends hearing?” he asked, dropping his voice.   
“There not my friends. I only came along so I can hop out somewhere and start a new life. I cant stand them.” You roll your eyes, especially when you heard the two girls squabbling once again.   
“Aint nothing like them, are you?” The man asked again, an eye brow raised.   
“No, they think im strange and weird.” You confess.   
“Aint nothing wrong with being weird. Most of the folks out here are weird.” The man looks around the area although there was nothing but the station.   
“thanks.” You smile. “I’d hug you, but im guessing you don’t want blood all over your shirt.”   
This got a chuckle from the man.   
“Nah, better not. Damn near impossible to get out of white.” He looks down at the white shirt he wore in distant.   
“Ive heard vinegar is good for getting blood out.” You muse, looking back to the group.   
“Really?” The man replies after a long pause. “listen, could you do me a favour?”   
“I can try.” You look back to him.   
“get yer friends, er, acquaintance , to stay around here for a bit. But you stay inside the station.” The man ducks down, nearly whispering to you.   
“Why?” you ask, frowning in confusion.   
“You want a new start? I can offer you one, if yer willing to work for it.” The man raised an eye brow at you.   
“What sort of work?” You cocked your head, very aware of the sort of work some pervs might ask you for.   
“Helping my brothers keep out of trouble. Maybe staying here now and then as well as some light house work.” He nodded to the station when necessary before looking back to you. “But there might be some… unsavoury things you had to see.”  
You paused, weighing your options. It would certainly get you out of the pickle you were in with the others, and spending a few months in the Texas heat did sound kinda nice. Plus, that curious part of you, the one that found the hitchhiker to be absolutely fascinating, wanted to know more.  
“Okay.” You agreed.   
“good. Im Drayton. You get in any sort of trouble at all, you tell ‘em my name.” he held out his hand and you took it with your not bloodied one.   
“[y/n].” You introduced yourself with a smile.   
\-------time skip -------------  
As requested, you persuaded the others to stay close by. They wanted to sunbath and you said you were feeling a bit queasy and went inside with Drayton and his assistant.   
The occasionally checked in with you but more to see if the gas truck was on its way. And then, after a few hours, it stopped.   
You looked out the window and you couldn’t see them. Frowning, you ducked your head a little to see if it was just the angle you were at.   
“Time to shut up shop.” Drayton walked in. it was nearly nightfall and his assistant had went home long ago.   
“What about the gas truck?” you asked, turning to him. Drayton dropped your gaze, busing himself with gather his coat.   
“There is no gas truck.” You stated, rather than ask as you walked up to him.   
“Now, now, listen-“ he seemed to get himself riled up, like he expected you to freak out and run. But you were intrigued.  
“Are we still going? Should I grab my things from the van?” You asked, keeping your voice sweet and calm. When he heard you, it certainly calmed him down.   
“yeah, come on.”   
The two of you walked out to his truck. He got into the driver and you jumped up into the passenger.   
“now, if you see that hitchhiker again, duck. Don’t need him running after my truck again.” Drayton told you as he started up the engine.   
“You do know him?” you asked, growing more and more curious.   
“yeah, don’t worry. You’ll be seeing him again.” Drayton seemed to smirk at you. he obviously knew a lot more than he was letting on.   
He drove out and down a side road which lead to a long path to a white house in the center. And walked down that path was the very man who had totally taken over your thoughts since you first met him.   
You slid down in your seat as you had been told to do. But it seems you being in the truck wasn’t what stated him running alongside. You couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Does he do that with every car?” You ask Drayton.   
“Just my damn truck. Thinks its funny.” Drayton said through gritted teeth as you sat further up once the van was past him.   
But when you pulled up outside the house, the man was at Draytons door.   
“Did, did yah keep the girl?! The one-“ He started to stutter over himself, seeming as excited as a child at Christmas.   
“yeah, yeah, shes in the truck.” Drayton pushed him away as he got out of the truck.   
In a flash, the man appeared at your side, opening the door. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you out, carrying you while he kicked the door closed. He let you down but kept a hold of your hand as he pulled you towards the house.   
“Hang on a damn minute!” Drayton called out but it apparently landed on deaf ears as he continued to pull you inside the house.   
“BUBBA!” He screams into the house, and you heard movement within the house. Someone came out of a side room and you felt fear flood your body. The man, Bubba, was massive with a bloodied apron and a mask. He let out a scared whine and seemed to panic.   
“No, no, no. Shes staying.” He put himself between you both as he calmed down Bubba. You couldnt speak as you watched the stranger interaction. In fact, you were in a daze until Drayton came in behind you.   
“He’s right. She’s gonna stay and help with the business.” Drayton walked past you all into the kitchen. “If she can stomach it.”   
You felt the eeriness of the house take over you as you looked around. It was old and unkept but could be beautiful. There were bones and feather scattered around the place.   
You totally missed what happened between bubba and the guy, whos name you still didn’t know.   
“I don’t know.” He said in a confused voice, as if it was stupid not to. He turned to you. “What’s your name?”   
“[y/n].” You told him, amused.   
“nice, that’s a nice name.” He nodded frantically before trying to pull you into the house, but you dug your heels into the ground.   
“Wait, I don’t even know your name.” You laugh at his eagerness.   
“Oh, its Nubbins.” He called over his shoulder, still trying to pull you forward as Bubba was called by Drayton.   
“Nubbins?” You laughed a little at the strange name. “Wait, wait two seconds.”   
He kind of reminded you of an excited child in the way he moved sometimes.   
“wait, can you at least tell me why you cut my hand.” You pulled back, managing to free your hand from his.   
Your cut hand had been seen to by Drayton, who had wrapped it up nicely in clean bandages for you.   
“Oh, didn’t hurt you too badly. Tried not to.” He turned to you, taking your bandaged hand in his own as he looked it over and seemed genuinely concerned.   
“No, its okay now. Stings a little.” You comfort him a little.   
“That’ll stop. Always does.” He shows you his own hand which was unseen to and still bloodied but dry.   
You gasped, pulling his hand closer to you as you tried to see if he had cut himself deep.   
“Had to mark yah so cook knew not to harm you. so, you can stay here.” This time, his voice wasn’t filled with the same level of energy as before. He spoke more mature, and with genuine worry.   
“Do you choose a lot of girls?” You ask as you don’t dare look up at him.   
“No, aint ever met one like you before.” His words draw your attention back up to meet his gaze.   
“Well, it would seem I owe you a great debt, considering what I think might have happened to the others.” You couldnt help but smile a little as you looked at him.   
It was totally insane. Everything was. Any rational, sane person wouldn’t leave her friends for dead to run off with some hitchhiker she just met. But you weren’t like any other girl. You were willing to fall into this strange world he pulled you to, ready to embrace the good and the bad parts.   
“Hmmm.” He raised his unhurt hand to head, scratching his scalp in fake thought. “A kiss would certainly clear your debt.”   
you saw the small twinkle in his eyes as well as the smile on his lips. You couldn’t say no.   
“Sounds a fair trade.” You smirk before leaning forward and pressing your lips to his. He jumped, obviously not expecting you to accept so quickly. In fact, he stood there for a moment seemed lost in your lips before finally kissing you back. His arms twisted around your waist and he pulled you against his body.   
“Bubba, you idiot, yer gonna burn it.” You heard shouted from the kitchen by Drayton, but it was enough to make you jump and pull away.   
“Don’t worry ‘bout him. Leaves all the dirty work up to me and Bubba.” Nubbins laughed slightly, refusing to let you go, not that you minded.   
“Oh, well I better keep on your good side.” You smirk, cuddling against his and resting your head on his shoulder.   
Whatever crazed world you had stepped into, you didn’t know and didn’t really care. Maybe you were just as insane as Nubbins on some level, not that that really mattered in the end. It was complete insanity and you loved it. Beside sanity was always such a fleeting thing.


End file.
